


the 3 times lukas almost kissed philip, and the 1 time he actually did

by brookethenerd



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: au in which philip and lukas were friends as kids, and now that philip is back in tivoli, they might be something else*aka a world where the boys never witnessed a murder, but the world pulled them together anyways*





	

_**I** _

The first time Lukas almost kisses Philip is when they’re 8.

Ironically, Philip is his first heartbreak. He is 8 years old, and his best friend is leaving, and he doesn’t know if he’ll ever see him again. When Philip hugs him, wiry arms surrounding him, Lukas wants to kiss him. Maybe on the mouth, like his mother does to his father. Or on the cheeks, like his grandmother does to him. Maybe on the nose, or the forehead, like his mom does to him before he goes to sleep every night.

But he doesn’t. Somehow, he knows it would anger his father. And with his mom sick, his father is so easily angered.

The last memory Lukas has of Philip is of him in the back of his mother’s volkswagen, palms pressed against the windows, watching Lukas with wide eyes. Lukas waves at him until the car turned away, and when it finally disappears, he begins to cry.

His father tells him to suck it up, and wipe his tears, and then he claps him on the back, and goes inside.

Lukas sits on the curb for three hours before he finally retreats into the warmth of the house. He knows Philip is gone, but he has this silly hope that he’ll see that familiar car heading up the road. Philip will jump out, and tell him that he can stay, and they’ll run to the lake and swim until the sun goes down. And Lukas will kiss him, maybe on the mouth, or the cheeks, or the forehead, or the nose.

But Philip doesn’t come back. Not that day. Not the next.

Not for 9 years.

**_II_ **

The second time Lukas almost kisses Philip is in the hallway after school, three weeks after Philip comes back.

“How’s she doing? Your-your mom?” Lukas asks, voice coming out wrong. Philip presses his lips together, averting his gaze.

“She’s fine.”

Lukas understands that this isn’t something Philip wants to talk about, and quickly shuts his mouth.

“You remember those digital pictures you took when we were kids? At the lake, and stuff?” Lukas asks.

“Yeah.”

“You’ve gotten good. Really good.”

Philip gives him an odd look; it makes his stomach roll.

“You’ve gotten better at not falling off your bike.”

“I fell off one time, when we were 6.”

“Still fell off.”

Lukas rolls his eyes, and reaches out, shutting Philip’s locker.

“Whatever.” Lukas says. 

“Can I see the stuff you took yesterday?” He asks. 

“Yeah. The camera they let me borrow is sick.” He says, pulling it out of his bag. He fidgets with it for a moment, before turning it so Lukas can see. He has to get close to Philip to see the tiny screen, his face inches from Philip’s.

Philip presses play on the video, and for the first few seconds, Lukas watches.

But then he sees Philip’s lips curl up in a small grin out of the corner of his eyes, and his gaze is locked on him. His lips, the curve of his nose, the curl of his hair. The way he smells-something a bit oaky, like being outside-is all Lukas can smell.

“What’dya think?” Philip

And, god, he wants to kiss him. He wants to turn him around and take his face in his hands and kiss him until neither of them can breathe.

But Lukas has a girlfriend, and he isn’t supposed to like a boy this way. He isn’t supposed to like _Philip_ this way.

“It’s amazing. Ive never had footage this good. You’re amazing, dude.” Lukas says, stumbling over his words. Philip sets his camera down, looking down bashfully, shrugging.

“It’s no big deal.”

Lukas shakes his head, clapping Philip on the shoulder, an excuse to touch him. He doesn’t kiss him, not the way he wants to. He simply tells him goodbye, and lets him walk away.

_**III** _

The third time Lukas almost kisses Philip is when he’s sick. He texts Philip and tells him he’s staying home, and, suspiciously, doesn’t get a response.

Two minutes after his father leaves he hears footsteps coming up the stairs, and then a dark head is ducking into the room, carrying a bag. Philip grins, setting the bag down on Lukas’ desk, rifling through it.

“I have soup, painkillers, and Star Wars. Because you haven’t seen it. Which is like, ridiculous, by the way.”

“Ive seen Star Wars.” Lukas says pointedly, sitting up in bed.

“You sound like death.” Philip says, tossing Lukas a water bottle and a small thing of aspirin.

“Thanks.” Lukas retorts. Philip grins, and pulls his laptop out, grabbing one of the movies and sticking it in. He sets it on Lukas’ legs, and sits down on the bed beside him.

“No soup?” Lukas asks teasingly. Philip narrows his eyes.

“It’s like 8 am.”

“Do Helen and Gabe know you’re here?”

“Not exactly.”

“Philip.”

“Skipping one day won’t kill me.”

Lukas grumbles, but internally, he’s happy Philip is here. He likes doing things like this; sitting next to him, listening to him make comments during the movie. It’s simple and peaceful.

It’s like the fun they had when they were kids. Things weren’t difficult. They knew who they were and what they wanted. They had fun.

Lukas hates that he’s messing it up. He knows that one day the pot will boil over, and he’ll have to deal with it.

Once the first two movies are finished, Philip gets up, and heads downstairs to make soup for them both. Lukas follows a moment later, stopping in the doorway of the kitchen, watching as Philip moves around, grabbing things. He remembers where everything is; none of it has been moved since they were kids.

He looks comfortable, at home, here.

And that urge to kiss him hits him like a train. Before he can stop himself, he’s walking over to him, placing a hand on his arm.

Then a wave of dizziness washes over him, and he makes a noise, Philip turning around too catch him. He grabs him before he falls, and carefully moves him into one of the kitchen chairs.

“Don’t be stupid.” Philip scolds. Lukas makes a face, but doesn’t get up.

Philip pulls the microwaved soup out of the microwave, and sets it in front of him.

And Lukas misses the chance to kiss him. Not just misses it-he completely sideswipes it.

He could have taken it. But he didn’t. He didn’t.

 

**_IV_ **

The boys are at the farmers market when Lukas finds the camera. He buys it, vowing not to tell Philip how much it cost, and brings it to him in a brown paper sack.

Philip gives him a look, and takes the bag, handing him the coke.

“This is gross. How can you drink it warm?” Philip asks, digging in the bag.

“It’s good.” Lukas says, taking a swig. He sets the coke down on the bench beside Philip, and waits anxiously as he unrwaps the camera.

“You like to take pictures, right?” He asks, though he already knows the answer.

Philip smiles, and it makes Lukas’ entire world light up.

“This is awesome.” He says.

“Come here.” Philip says. Lukas, unsure of what he wants, goes to stand in front of him.

“What?”

Philip grins, and lifts the camera, aiming it at them.

“Nah, dude!” Lukas says, pulling away. Philip takes the shot anyway, and pulls it out.

“Watch it develop.” He says.

For 30 seconds, he stands next to Philip. It’s almost unbearable.

He wants to kiss him. He wants to kiss him so badly he can almost feel it.

“Philip.” He says, voice coming out wrong. Philip looks up at him, brows pulling together slightly.

“Yeah?”

Lukas’ eyes flick around Philip’s face, and he gathers all the courage he has. Then he takes Philip’s face in his hands, leans forward, and kisses him.

Philip goes still for a fraction of a second before his hands come up to rest on Lukas’ neck, and he kisses him back.

It’s everything Lukas wanted it to be and more. All the things Lukas didn’t think about slam into him, like Philip’s hands on his skin and the way his mouth feels beneath Lukas’ and how all of a sudden all he can smell and hear and think is Philip.

He could kiss him forever.

Only when he can’t breathe does he pull back. Philip looks at him with wide eyes, a bit surprised, a bit happy.

“I-Uh-“ Lukas stammers.

“Ive wanted to do that since we were 8 years old.” Lukas admits. Philip’s lips curl up in a sly grin, and he tilts his head.

“You have some time to make up.” He says.

His words take a moment to sink in. Then he’s smiling like an idiot, and Philip is too, and he kisses him again.

On the nose, the cheeks, the forehead, and yes, even the mouth.


End file.
